Thomas the tank engine A tragedy
by LittlexBlackxRose
Summary: Thomas becomes a troubled teenager when he makes a new friend called Henry.


**First of all, I wrote this for my best friend. Don't take this seriously. I'm already ashamed.**

 **Second of all, why are you reading Thomas the tank engine fanfiction?**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Thomas the tank engine. I only own this story.**

Thomas used to be the guy everyone loved. You couldn't help but smile when you saw him. He raced around, greeting everyone happily who came in his way. He was very good at working and always made everyone happy. His makers were very proud of him. But when Thomas became a teenager, everything changed…

It all started when Thomas made a new friend named Henry. Henry didn't have a good reputation. He was know for being very brutal sometimes and never being on time. Rumors went around that Henry was a special coal dealer, but nothing ever proved that. Little innocent Thomas didn't see anything bad in his new friend and they started to hang out more often, after worktimes. One night everything went wrong.

'Hey Henry! How was work today?' 'Just the usual Thomas, what about you?' Thomas closes his eyes. 'I'm very tired, I had a very busy schedule today. I had to go all the way to the East Side!' Thomas sighS. 'That sucks Thommy. But no worries. I have something that may helps you!' Henry grins. 'What are you talking about?' Thomas looks over to his friend. He is interested in what Henry has for him. 'I have very special coal ThomThom. It helps you getting energy. Do you wanna try it?' Henry smiles. 'I'm not sure Hen, my maker said that I shouldn't use other coal than the one I get from him.' Thomas says. 'Yeah, they told me that to. But its not true. They just don't have the money for this special coal. It is very usefull.' Henry says. 'Okay, maybe one time can't hurt. Besides, I really need the extra energy.' Thomas says, still not very sure. 'Awesome man! Henry says! But don't tell anybody else about this, it is our secret, okay? Promise that.' 'Okay Hen! I won't tell.'

'Promise?'

'Promise!'

An hour later

'Wow Henry! This stuff is amazing. I feel like I can ride all the way to Amsterdam! Or New York! The whole world!' Thomas laughs, speeding around. 'I told ya so.' Henry smiles. 'Thanks Henry, you really helped me.'

A week later

'Henry? Henry? Are you awake?' Thomas says quietly, trying not to wake the other trains. 'Yes, now I am, thanks to you.' Henry says annoyed. 'I'm sorry Henry, but I really need the special coal. I have a busy day ahead!' Thomas sighs. 'I get that Thommy, but look. I can't keep giving you this stuff for free. It is expensive. I need money for it.' Henry says serious. 'Sure, sure! Thomas says. I really need it! Here is some money! Is this enough?' Thomas questions, handing Henry some money. 'For now it will work, thanks Thom. Now take it and let me go back to sleep again.'

It taked just a few days, but poor Thomas is addicted to special coal now. And he still is now. Two years later. Thomas is very brutal now and never is on time. He yells at other trains and passengers and never listens to his makers. People and trains became scared of him. Thomas lost all his friends, except Henry. They deal special coal together when the night falls. Nobody can talk Thomas out of it. He won't listen. Thomas is out of control. But today, everything changed.

'Thomas!, Thomas! Damnit Thomas! Listen to me. Ohhhh, don't you dare ride away from me! Thomas this is important!' One of the makers yells at Thomas. 'WHAT? Thomas says annoyed. You are being annoying!' The Maker sighs. 'Come here, and listen. You probably don't like what I am going to say.' Something in his voice made Thomas listen. He swear he could hear sadness? in the Makers voice. Quietly Thomas rides to him. 'I'm sorry Thomas, but this morning Henry was in a accident. He was going way to hard, above speed limit, and crashed. He did not survive..' The Maker says with pity in his voice. 'You are kidding right? He can't, he can't just die. Henry is alive. Tell me. TELL ME!' Thomas yells out. He couldn't believe it. His friend couldn't be dead. That was impossible. Henry was alive, just yesterday! But he knew the Maker was telling the truth.

'Look Thomas, we found out why Henry was going above speed limit. We found special coal inside of him. It is very dangerous stuff, you know that right?' Thomas nods. 'I just want to be alone right now, thanks for telling me tho.' Thomas smiles sadly. Then he rides away.

As Thomas rides through the mountains, lonely in the night, he thinks. Henry died because of a crash, because of the special coal. It is the fault of the stupid special coal. Stupid coal, stupid, stupid coal! But Thomas knows that if he doesn't want to end like Henry, he needs to stop the special coal. Thomas thinks about the last two years of his life. Everyone started to hate him, and all Thomas could think about was the special coal. He even run out of his money. He wasn't proud of this but he even stole money from passengers to buy special coal. Thomas knows he has to change. And he needs to change now.

The first days were the hardest. Thomas needed the special coal. He felt so sick that he couldn't even work. 'HENRY! He yelled. Why did you leave me! I need your special coal! Can't you see how sick I am?' Thomas cried to the sky. He sighed and tried to sleep but he just won't fall asleep. He felt to sick to even sleep.

But even tho the days were hard, Thomas survived and became feeling less and less sicker everyday. But that wasn't the end. Thomas knew he needs to build up his old friendships again and get people to trust him again.

It took some time but Thomas changed, he did. People started to love him again and Thomas knows that this life is must better. Some days are harder than others but at least he has the support of everyone around him.

Sometimes Thomas goes to the train graveyard and tell Henry about his life now. He is still sad about his death. Yes, Henry got him into the mess but Thomas knows Henry was just as out of control as he was. It was sad that Henry died of the coal. Hopefully, he has a good train afterlife.

 **This was very funny to write to be honest. And I hope you enjoyed this story. Especially you, L. You know I'm talking about you :) This story was made for you :)**


End file.
